


HP | 犬狼 | 入侵领地者

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 今天的《预言家日报》也没什么能让人打起精神来的新闻，至少对于Remus•Lupin来说是这样。而坐在走廊对面、等待着就诊的老妇人动作几乎是凝固的：她的视线被黏在了第一版上。布莱克仍然在逃“真够吓人的，你说呢。”老妇人一脸嫌弃地看着版面上的活动照片。如果不是有说明，他绝对不会认为那个吸血鬼般苍白的囚犯就是Sirius Black。“是啊，他看上去糟透了。”——————旧文搬运，作于2015.8





	HP | 犬狼 | 入侵领地者

\---  
HP | 犬狼 | 入侵领地者  
\---

1 9 7 5  
I n t r u d e r

 

  
——————

Remus•Lupin正花费着极大毅力，驱使疲倦的自己穿过通向糊涂波利斯雕像 的走廊。  
塔楼就在这一层的正上方，院队队员和他们的粉丝——也就是大部分Gryffindor们——所制造出来的噪音即使隔着城堡的楼板，依然让他头疼：洒满月光的走廊意味着月圆刚过去不久，他迫切需要的是安静环境下的休息。  
但James他们赢了，作为院队队长的好朋友和级长，Remus可没任何理由阻止大家欢庆胜利。他现在只想感激Dumbledore先生，那个让他拥有了级长浴室的好人。  
嵌在墙壁里的门看上去一点儿都不起眼，他差点错过了它，但戴反了手套的波利斯似乎动弹了一下，他顿时从疲倦中清醒起来，鼻尖差一点撞上门框。  
“口令是……”Remus翻找着自己的记忆：最近胖夫人又迷上了喝酒，每天都要改新的口令。“接骨木花？”  
门应声转动，他钻了进去。今天浴室间里比平时都要热，而且弥漫着甜甜的香气，就好像有人（或者是皮皮鬼）故意拧开了十几个带着泡泡浴液的水龙头，给浴池放满了水……  
Remus很快意识到确有其人。他以为自己走错到了别的级长的房间。  
“抱歉。”他希望自己说得足够大声，同时把没拿着衣物的那只手绕到背后摸索门把手。还是早点离开这个尴尬的场合为妙。  
大理石浴池中突然响起了一声狗吠般的大笑。他所熟悉的——  
“Moony，别神经过敏，是我。”  
“是你？”Remus不可置信地看着那个从一堆泡泡中探出头来的人。湿漉漉的黑色长发，细密的泡沫像雪花一样堆在头顶。他没有穿衣服……该死，他当然没有穿衣服。  
Sirius无辜地看着他。“你看上去似乎很想给Gryffindor扣分。”  
如果级长真的可以给学院扣分的话。他想。“你是不是欠我一个解释，关于你为什么——”  
“会在这里？”Sirius咧开了嘴，并没有表现出愿意回答问题的任何征兆。  
Remus走过雪白的大理石地板。窗户被打开了，亚麻布窗帘因为风而不是魔法飘荡着，然而房间内还是不可思议的热。“你总是有办法做到你想做的事，Sirius.”  
浴池里的少年耸耸肩。“有时连我自己都不得不承认，我也许有这方面的天才。”  
“但是，”他话锋一转，“这是级长的浴室。”  
黑色头发的Gryffindor心不在焉地环顾四周，最终又将目光落回到他的身上。“你想说……我占据了你的地盘？”  
Remus挑起眉毛。“没人和你说过，侵入狼的领地是极其不明智的事？”  
浴缸中的Sirius微笑着望向他，混杂着泡沫的水不断从双眼间滑落。他看见Sirius用一只手把头发捋到后面去，同时游到靠近他的一侧浴池。  
额头完全露出来的样子有些傻气，但还远不至于让他认不出这家伙是Sirius.他的动作Remus就很熟悉。  
“你知道的，Padfoot绝不是只循规蹈矩的好狗狗。”  
“所以……是什么新把戏吗？”  
阿尼玛格斯将手肘撑在浴池边缘。如果Remus有他平时一半的机智的话，他应该想到要躲开的，然而浴室温暖的水气起到的完全是反作用。  
Sirius故意晃了晃脑袋。水溅了他一身。  
“别露出这种表情！”Sirius大笑道，“你难道害怕水？”  
他揉着因为浴液而疼痛的眼睛，一边假装出严肃的口吻。“怕水是所有人的本能，Sirius.”  
“所有人，不包括你，狼人先生。”Sirius忽然同时用双手抓住他，试图将他拖入水中。  
头朝下落入水中时可没法控制自己不大叫出声，但一切发生得比他所能感受到的更快。  
“Sirius！”  
“你不会淹死的。”那个懒洋洋的声音笑道，同时，他的手腕被牢牢地握住了。  
Remus花费了几秒钟才意识到，帮他在水中稳住的正是Sirius。罪魁祸首兼任拯救者，Sirius总是这个角色，他也总是没法对他生气。  
他把湿漉漉的头发捋到耳后。“该死……”  
浸了水的衣服很沉，水面不过在他下巴之下一寸的距离，这有点不舒服……或者不如说，是因为紧张。  
“你敢在水下睁开眼睛吗？”  
黑色头发的Gryffindor向他提出了挑战，带着一脸他再熟悉不过的笑容。  
他假装忧虑地打量着水面上的泡沫。“那会对眼睛有害。”  
Sirius的表情仿佛在说“你总是顾虑得太多”。  
“我数到三，一起，好吗？”  
一，二。他也默默地在心里数着，同时深深吸一口气。水面近在咫尺。  
“三！”  
他潜入水中。  
浮力和水压同时作用的感觉很奇怪。听觉被剥离了，他必须睁开眼睛。  
Sirius仍然抓着他的一只手，这很好，他在水中至少不是无依无靠的了。温暖的灯光穿过水面，照亮了另一个人的轮廓：Sirius的长发漂浮在水中，看上去柔软得让人忍不住想摸一摸。  
他们都在冲着彼此微笑，细小的气泡狡猾地从嘴角逸出。但Sirius显然在和他较劲，好像他们早就约定好，第一个忍不住浮上水面的人是胆小鬼。  
你尽可以试试看，我很有耐心。Remus想。  
终于，他看见Sirius冲他摇了摇手。他随即也浮出水面。  
“下一次月圆的时候，我们可以去湖里游泳。”  
“Slytherin们会在休息室里看见一切的。”  
“他们看见的只是两只普通的四足动物。”Sirius不以为然道。  
“没有James？”他不禁想笑。  
“不，叉子不喜欢游泳，而且，我深刻怀疑他会试图谋杀无辜的巨乌贼——Evans心中比他优先级更高的约会对象。”  
“是的，”他赞同道，“我们不能袖手旁观。”

 

 

E X T R A  
1 9 9 3  
S t . M u n g o ' s H o s p i t a l

今天的《预言家日报》也没什么能让人打起精神来的新闻，至少对于Remus•Lupin来说是这样。  
而坐在走廊对面、等待着就诊的老妇人动作几乎是凝固的：她的视线被黏在了第一版上。  
布莱克仍然在逃  
“真够吓人的，你说呢。”老妇人一脸嫌弃地看着版面上的活动照片。  
如果不是有说明，他绝对不会认为那个吸血鬼般苍白的囚犯就是Sirius Black。“是啊，他看上去糟透了。”  
“从没人能逃离那里。”老妇人音调尖利，似乎还没从这则报道的冲击中缓过来，“那是座孤零零的小岛！就算不考虑摄魂怪，一个没有魔杖的人要如何对付茫茫大海？”  
“我不知道，夫人，”他温和地说道，“也许有些麻瓜会选择游泳？”  
“哦，你说那些运动员？”  
她拼错了一个音节，但不妨碍他理解她。“没错。”  
老妇人摇摇头。“这个Black……他正在不断地打破记录。哦，我都要对魔法部感到羞耻了。”  
Sirius•Black总是能做到他想做到的事。  
“请允许我赞同您，夫人。”


End file.
